paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
GL40
The GL40 is a single-shot grenade launcher secondary weapon. It is made available through purchasing the Wolf Pack DLC, and is one of three new weapons included. The GL40 is the only grenade launcher available to the player. It can only fire a single shot before needing to be reloaded, but when fully upgraded, the GL40 deals massive damage. On Overkill, it can kill every enemy in the game except the Bulldozer with a direct hit. The splash damage on the GL40 covers a large area, meaning one shot from the firearm can kill many enemies if they are grouped together. This makes the GL40 invaluable if the player is surrounded, or when many enemies are arriving during an Assault Wave, as a single shot can defeat many cops and stagger their efforts to defeat the crew. The GL40 does have many flaws to compensate for it's high damage though, but all of these can be adjusted to. As previously mentioned, it can only fire one shot before needing to reload, and the reload process is relatively long, meaning that the player can usually only fire off one round in a busy fire fight before needing to switch to a more versatile weapon. GL40 rounds also arc when fired, so the player must compensate for the arcing pattern and learn the approximate location as to where the grenade will land in order to use the weapon effectively at medium to long range. Perhaps one of the biggest issues when using the GL40 is it's ability to cause large amounts of collateral damage. Due to the large blast area of the GL40, it is quite easy to kill many hostages very quickly. This can be very dangerous in Counterfeit and No Mercy , where large groups of civilians are grouped together. The GL40 can also destroy the barricades in Undercover, undoing much of the crew's efforts to fortify the building. Players must be very careful and conservative when using this weapon, if even one player is aggressively misusing the GL40, it can cost the crew a lot of money, Hostages, or even the entire heist. Strategies *The GL40 is one of the most effective ways of countering Shields when flanking is not possible: fire the weapon at a surface behind and near the officer to dispatch them. Surprisingly, launching the grenade directly at the shield can be effective too, if there is no nearby surfaces to explode the grenade on. *A direct hit with GL40 is always an instant-kill against any enemy other than Bulldozers. A direct shot to Bulldozers' visor will still break it or kill it in 1 hit. *Take caution when using GL40 against Tasers and Cloakers, although 1 hit will kill or severely harm them, its single shot nature and long reload time will be a potential threat in case of missed. Note that when being tased, player will automatically reload GL40 and continue to fire inaccurately until downed, out of ammo, or Taser is interrupted. *Use the GL40 sparingly. Its low ammo capacity will force you to make each shot count and it requires several ammo pick ups just to regain one grenade. Ammo upgrades and the Big Game Hunters crew bonus will give the GL40 a lot more milage. *The GL40 can cause self-damage, so it should generally only be used against enemies who are sufficiently distant from you, or when you have cover behind which you can quickly retreat while the grenade is in flight. You can also use your shield health to absorb damage, then hide immidiately to regenerate it. **However, depending on the situation, self damage can be ignored when under a bigger threat that can potentially deal more damage, such as being ambushed by a Bulldozer at close range. *For offensive players, GL-40 can serve as a slow but powerful weapon to punch through enemy tight spots, especially against Shields and Bulldozers. When encountering a tight spot, switch to GL-40, pop out cover and fire a shot, then quickly switch to primary weapon to deal with the enemies before they can repair their defensive line. Keep in mind that your GL-40 is empty and find a moment to reload it before another push. *For defensive players, it might be a good idea to only shoot when you've got cover close to you where you can hide for a few seconds to reload the GL40 before changing to your primary weapon. Then you are prepared for the next time you switch and need it, which is very important as this is a single-shot weapon, which also takes a long time to reload. *When you shoot a grenade into a crowd of cops in corridors, its often better to not shoot at one enemy directly (especially not the one closest to you) because the targeted enemy absorbs most of the blast wave and other enemies behind him take less damage. If possible, shoot at a wall near the center or the floor in the center of the crowd so that the blast wave hits and kills as many enemies as possible. This does not apply when the enemy you want to hit directly is more powerful then the others around him. Upgrades Trivia * The GL40 appears to be based on the M79 grenade launcher. * It is the first and only handheld weapon in PAYDAY: The Heist to deal explosive damage. * When viewed in third person, the holding, firing and reloading animations of the GL40 are those of the AMCAR-4. * The sound of the grenades' explosions is identical to the trip mine's. * The range finder attachment shows distances in feet; therefore, the 50-unit notch judges the grenade arc to a distance of about 15 meters. Category:Wolf Pack DLC